Twice Upon a Clara
by Planet of the Deaf
Summary: Clara pays the 12th Doctor two visits, a Doctor who can't remember anything about her. Or can he? Set during S10 and then at 12's regeneration.


**After a long gap, I finally get round to committing to words a short story that's been on my mind for ages! It's a 2 parter covering 12 and Clara, set in Series 10 and then at 12's regeneration (i.e. after the events of Hell Bent and the memory wipe), so slight spoilers for those episodes.**

 **It's not a smutty story, but parts of it are "adult" so I've rated it M.**

* * *

"Thanks dear!" exclaimed Clara.

"What have I done" replied a slightly puzzled Ashildr.

"No, not you, the Tardis" replied Clara tapping the console affectionately. "She's located the Doctor's Tardis. Surprisingly easy really."

"Clara, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Relax Ashildr, it'll be fine. As he stole this Tardis, his timestream is easily followed. I've gone several decades into his future from when we last met, so there's no danger of bumping into myself!"

"That wasn't my concern, I'm more worried what you intend to do. I mean, why do you need to see the Doctor again anyway?"

"I only want to make sure he's, you know, ok". Clara smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and make him remember me again!"

"And _just by coincidence_ , you happen to be wearing the blue diner uniform you were wearing when you last met."

"Well it suits me."

"Everything suits you Clara, but I know you're wearing it to try and make him remember you."

"You're such a worrier. Besides", she continued, "I need to know why he's hanging around in a University in Bristol, it's all very _suspicious_."

"Well it's none of your business what he does now" replied Ashildr, "He will have moved on, and so should you. Besides, he's probably got someone else now. A new Companion, a new best friend, someone _even_ prettier than you!"

"Prettier than me? _No chance!_ " Clara exclaimed with no false modesty.

"Ok, but it won't work, his mind has been wiped of you; he doesn't know who you are. Indeed he'll NEVER know who you are."

"Then what are you worried about then! Now shush while I land the Tardis. You can stay behind, read a book or something."

Clara landed their Tardis in the University grounds.

"Won't everyone get suspicious, seeing this diner suddenly appear out of nowhere?"

"Nah, they'll think it's a new pop up restaurant, they're all the rage now. And it's the Easter holidays so fewer people will be around anyway. The Doctor's Tardis is located upstairs in one of the university buildings, hopefully he won't realise there's another Tardis in the vicinity until I've been and gone."

Clara strode across the grounds towards where her Tardis had said the Doctor's Tardis would be. A quick flash of psychic paper got her past security and into the building, and soon she found herself outside a door with a brass sign on it

Room 116 Professor The Doctor

"That's new" thought Clara with a smile, "What on earth is he up to?" She knocked.

"Come in" came that unmistakable voice, making Clara tingle with excitement.

Clara slowly opened the door, and walked in. Inside the room was just like that of any other eminent University professor, other than the Tardis in the corner. And the sight of the Doctor behind the desk. Wearing his sonic spectacles! How she wanted to run over and hug him, to beg him to remember her, but no, she knew that it couldn't, and shouldn't happen.

"And how may I help you?" asked the Doctor. "I assume it's about the assignment due on the 25th?"

Realising that the Doctor didn't recognise her, Clara replied "No, I'm not a student, I just popped in to say hello. An old friend."

Clara then noticed the Doctor fiddling with his glasses, and a sudden look of confusion on his face.

"No, that can't be right" the Doctor mumbled under his breath.

Clara was suspicious about what the Doctor was doing, so walked across to him and playfully removed his glasses.

"I like your shades" laughed Clara as she put them on.

"Sorry, but I need them back, as without them I can't s…" the Doctor stopped himself.

Clara noticed the look of panic on his face, and how his eyes didn't seem to be following her as walked around, but rather were just vacant.

"What happened to your eyes?" exclaimed Clara in shock as she placed the glasses on the desk.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but somehow I feel I can trust you. Stupid Doctor no doubt. Yes, I'm blind."

Clara was stunned and devastated. How could the Doctor get into this state? If only she had been there for him, maybe this would never have happened. Maybe the memory wipe was in some way responsible?

"The glasses help me pick up details, information. Oh and don't worry about my eyes, I'm sure I'll find a cure somewhere. But don't tell anyone else. PLEASE."

Clara ran across and hugged him, distraught with what had happened to the Doctor in her absence. The Doctor was surprised by the hug, but didn't complain. There was something familiar about it too…

As she let go, Clara realised that all that effort to dress up in the diner outfit was wasted, as he couldn't see her anyway. Not that it seemed to matter now. And with that Clara kissed him. A long and lingering kiss on the lips, for all the times they had had, all the times they should have had, and for what had happened to him. She knew that she shouldn't have done it, but couldn't resist.

"That was er unexpected" replied the shocked Doctor. "Knowing my luck you're Davros!"

Clara laughed.

"I feel I should recognise you, is it you River? No it isn't, is it, stupid Doctor, but who else?"

The mention of River was a dagger in Clara's heart. Clara had nothing against River, but being the one that the Doctor had forgotten was so, so painful.

She kissed him again, this time more tenderly.

"That was er nice, yes that's the word. I wish I knew who you were though."

The Doctor paused.

"You've got no heartbeat. That's odd. I picked that up when you entered the room."

"I do have a heart though Doctor" and with that she kissed him again before turning the Doctor's chair around slightly so that it faced away from his desk.

"I've got a little present for you Doctor".

And with that she started undoing his trousers. She hadn't planned to do this, this was her inner emotions taking over, and the feelings of lust she had always kept hidden. Until this point.

"What's happening, are you mad!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Shush, keep still or else you won't get my present." And with that she kissed him again and he stopped protesting.

"Question mark underpants! I don't know what the question is, but I do know the answer!"

And with that she lowered them as well. Clara was bending down to start caressing the Doctor's penis when suddenly she heard the door of the room open.

"Don't worry about that, it's just Nardole, he's no problem."

But Clara wasn't going to hang around to find out, and shot out the door, past the startled cyborg.

"Strange" airily commented Nardole as he entered the room, "I don't normally scare your students like that. Anyway I've got the information you ARGGHHHH I can see your winkle, put it away sir, please!"

"Who was she?" spoke the puzzled Doctor to himself, ignoring Nardole.

"Please pull your trousers back up sir, what if Bill or one of the other students sees you like this, it's most improper" Nardole squealed.

"What, oh yes I see." The Doctor covered himself again. "Who was she Nardole, did you see what she looked like?"

"You get a girl in, and don't know who she was? I never knew you were that type sir. Brown hair, and wearing what looked like a blue waitress uniform. Doesn't do anything for me, I prefer them dressed as librarians myself."

"A blue diner uniform. That was her!"

"Who sir?"

"The one who I saw in the desert in this diner, which then dematerialised around me. Who matched the painting on my Tardis. But who is she?"

"A complete slapper if you ask me. Can we get back to business now, the Monks."

As Clara hurried back to her Tardis, her mind was a complete blur at what had happened. Devastation at the Doctor's blindness, and shock at how she had reacted to him and how her inner feelings had come out like that. With all the people around the University, this was clearly a dangerous place to meet him, and she didn't want to get him into trouble or blow his cover.

* * *

Clara _did_ return to the University some months later, but this time she stayed in the background. She secretly watched as the Doctor exited his Tardis, which had been parked in the University grounds. He could see again! Clara was so happy and relieved. Following him was the strange looking bald man called Nardole who Clara had previously run past, and a young woman with big afro hair. His new Companions no doubt.

The Doctor and the woman then talked for a while, before she hugged him and walked away. Clara was glad that the Doctor had new friends, but couldn't help feeling a tinge of jealousy. And pain as the Companion who would always be forgotten.


End file.
